


Boyfriend (version no I) - My English Teacher

by ryuwatanabe



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 21:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuwatanabe/pseuds/ryuwatanabe
Summary: Kim Taehyung always got miserable mark in EnglishKim Junmyeon was an English teacherWhat would happened if Kim Junmyeon  personally gave  English Tutor to Kim Taehyung?The result would be outstanding…





	

**Author's Note:**

> Never have enough Suho- Taehyung  
> I m too much when I am not even finish white noise  
> Inspired by Do Kyungso’s velvety voice in Boyfriend cover. (originally sang by Justin Bierbier).   
> This is Version I.   
> You can anticipate another version but different pairing from me.   
> written from two critical points of view, the flirter KIm Taehyung, and the await Kim Junmyeon
> 
> High school Au/ K-pop idol au

** PART I: The Flirty Kim Taehyung **

It was 2 o’clock in the evening. He stopped his lazy step in front of his teacher’s room. He looked at the door’s signboard. It was written as English Department - Mr Kim Junmyeon. Not that because he was unsure the said teacher’s room, to be truth, he knew almost everything about this man. From his favourite movie to his favourite colour of boxer, owh okay, almost hyperbola a bit, but it was also true as hell- every single information about this cute English teacher was on his finger tip.

Yes, not that because he did not know Mr Kim Junmyeon’s room that he need to look at the signboard. Even if he was blind folded he still could find this very room correctly. But rather, he savoured every tiny detail about his English teacher, that even the sight of Mr Kim Junmyeon’s name on signboard made him quite immersed.

 

_Mr Kim Junmyeon, huh_

_What a cute name for a cute person – but clumsy as hell_

 

With that kind of naughty thought played in his mind, he plastered a silent small smirk on his handsome face. Unlike any other student he did not fidgeted a tiny bit when being called by his English teacher for being the lowest in his English test for three consecutive months. Because Kim Taehyung was being Kim Taehyung – a mischievous, full of confident high school student in his currently seventh grade.

And he knew very well what he himself want.

 

 

In the morning, during his second class.

Kim Taehyung was sitting at the most corner right the back of his class. He silently looked at English paper test that had been passed to them. His eyes directed toward the right upper corner of the front sheet, clearly and neatly written as 10, in a circle, with accompanied E. He let out a small grin. He did not have explore the paper further because all he knew was the marking would definitely more of crossing sign than right sign.

During the class took place, rather than the lesson itself, he paid his attention more toward the person who gave the lesson. Small detail likes how the big glasses that Kim Junmyeon wore slipped down his small nose bridge and once for a while he had to pressed upward just to be slipped down again. He was quite entertain to look at as Kim Taehyung found himself leaned his face on the table, still not focused on the lesson in particular, but that cute pouting face when his English teacher was concentrating on writing down on the white board did not escape his notice.

At certain point of time, he was caught off guard. Kim Junmyeon sharply glared at him. Their eyes met each other, but Kim Taehyung did not back off from this sort of eye contest. He raised his eye brow and smirked in return, causing the elder silently blushed, he turned back to his white board. Kim Taehyung noticed how nervous his English teacher was, but he just loved him that way.

“Kim Taehyung, see me in my room after class at two…” Kim Junmyeon said at the end of the class.

He just nodded with the silent yes of joy in his heart. He wanted to jump as high as possible, may be out of this planet, but he didn’t because he was after all still Kim Taehyung, the coolest guy in this school, remember??

 _Anything you want, Mr Kim !!!_ he replied internally.

 

 

So, here he was- stood in front of Kim Junmyeon’s room, one hand in his pocket pant, one hand in fisting position ready to knock the door.

\---

“Tae, you’ve done quite well in any other subject..no, actually you’re amazing in any other subject- your mark are all above 90, except for my subject. You got the lowest marks in three consecutive test, not only in your class, but the whole batch. There will be problem if you did not catch up the mark at earliest. If not, I am afraid that you have to repeat one year just for English subject.” Kim Junmyeon firmly explained to Kim Taehyung who was currently sitting across the table facing him.

_Repeat year, huh…that idea also good_

_I can repeat no matter how many years as long as long as the English teacher is you, Mr Kim._

But his sane mind always kept him in correct tract. He knew his English teacher did not likes that. Kim Taehyung did not say anything back in particular, as his eyes didn’t fail to notice how nervous his English teacher in front of him. The younger one realised how the elder’s eyes refused to meet his- as far as possible his Mr Kim did not make an eye contact with him. He scanned the elder’s beautiful face for upteempth times.

“Is there anything on my face??” Kim Junmyeon asked nervously. Their eyes locked together. But, Kim Taehyung’s eyes trailed toward his English teacher’s lip- it looked so soft and small, he wanted to kiss it. But his rational mind remind him that, playing a wrong game, he might end up losing his English teacher forever, so he found himself saying, “English is difficult, the pronunciation make my tongue twist, and there are several words sound so similar to each other that make me confuse.”

Kim Junmyeon gave sympathetic look. “Is there anything I could help?”

“I need personal tutor…” Kim Taehyung muffled. He should give some sort of pity vibe right? “Could you please teach me English personally?”

“Erm..I think there are a lot of better English tutor than me..If you like, I can recommend them to you..” Kim Junmyeon retorted.

_No, I just want you, Mr Kim!!!_

“For me, you’re English is the best, Mr Kim…” Kim Taehyung praised the elder one, wow, such a sweet words, in between honest compliment and flirting.

“But I am not that good enough…” Kim Junmyeon trailed off. Students nowadays- Why they are so difficult to deal with?

“I promise if you were my personal tutor, I’ll score the highest..” Kim Taehyung swore, his right hand made a position as if he was taking oath. “I’ll never disappoint you…” he added confidently.

“Okay, I take your words. You better do better in my subject next time. If you not, I don’t have second thought to find more strict tutor for you. Can we start tomorrow at your house?”

“Fine with me..” Kim Taehyung agreed, tried to hold his voice not to sound too cheerful. He actually was too eager that he really wanted to start straight away, but was it sound too obvious?

“And one more thing, please concentrate in my class, Kim Taehyung…If not, I’ll stop tutor you..” Kim Junmyeon reminded him.

“You’ll get my word..”

 

 

 

 

So, the next day came.

They both agreed to just sat on the floor with some comfort of small cushion and pillow, the reading and stationary materials were set across the coffee table.

“We’ll started with your past test…I know we already went through the paper, I mean we already did the correction and I did explained the better answer for all of question, but I just want to make sure that you didn’t get lost, are you okay with that?” Kim Junmyeon was about to initiate his tutor.

Kim Taehyung nodded in agreement. _I’m okay with anything._

“English idiom sound interesting, we should begin with that. Let just check for the first question.” Kim Junmyeon brought the paper closed to Kim Taehyung. He sat next to him anyway. The elder gripped the pen, pointing at particular paragraph on the paper.

Kim Taehyung’s eyes screened at the paragraph been pointed.

**Step 1:Between rock and hard place**

**Step 2: I’m in between the devil and deep blue see.**

“Any guess what do they mean? Can you make clever correlation between those two? I mean the hints are quite obvious…” Kim Junmyeon asked, while still pointing at that particular question.

Kim Taehyung pretended to ponder for a while. He already knew the answer, but then again, what was good in playing an easy and straight forward game? He loved some challenges. There was no harm in it right?

“Stuck?” The younger let out the answer, with his good acting intonation- as if he still doubted with his answer. Yes, he was naturally a good actor who could win an Oscar any time sooner and he knew it.

… _..With you forever_ …he just continued in his heart, the word did not slipped out from his lip. He wanted to be cheesy, but he knew better, this was not the right time yet, not yet. He didn’t want to make the elder felt uncomfortable during their first private tutor- he might be young between them, but he was still a gentleman right?

“You’re almost there..just a bit more…” His English teacher smiled, making his eyes crescent in shape.

“Is it to be in dilemma, Mr Kim?” Kim Taehyung replied, sounded more confident.

“Yes, that is the correct answer. Wow, Tae…you’re very good at this actually…” Kim Junmyeon excitedly complimented the younger.

“Do I get any reward for that?” Kim Taehyung smirked. He sat closer to Kim Junmyeon. He leaned his head across the table so that his face came into the elder’s visual field.

He could see his private tutor’s cheeks blushed hard. But he decided not to comment on that, He was a gentleman, remember??

Nevertheless, Kim Junmyeon chuckled sweetly. “Let finish this first…let see if you can keep this up. If you get an A for English during your final test, I promise I’ll grant your request for anything you want…” Not that bad, the elder seemed to be wise as well

“Are you sure about this, Mr Kim?” Kim Taehyung half worriedly asked, because seriously did he knew the gravity behind his promise? Did the elder ever realised that what kind of game he would be going to get himself into?

_Anything you want…_

_Anything I want??……_

“Very sure, you deserve anything if you did it well, **_provided you that you did it well_** …” Kim Junmyeon did not retract from his previous words, intentionally punctuated a few last words on his sentences. He might be wrong, but the few words slipped from the elder’s lips sounded half mocking him. What ever, he still love his Mr Kim, so this little sharp remark was nothing that he could not bear with.

“All right, let do this…” Kim Taehyung suddenly felt excited. He was a gentleman of course, but he did not want to back off either.

_Challenged accepted._

_Studying and Learning English never been this good._

 

 

****

****

** PART II: The Waiting  **

 

At the age of 27 years old, Kim Junmyeon already felt old enough. He had almost everything in this world could offer- beautiful, handsome, intelligent, rich, kind-hearted. He was a true definition of badass, except for his height?- well, let’s not talk about it because who give a freaking damn to his height when his body proportion was already an ultimate?

He was perfect and all but he still single and _…..never get laid_. No, not that he wanted to get laid and all that, but still, anyone at the same age of him would experient at least once, right? And not that nobody ever tried to court him, but well, for unknown reason, he just blindly rejected them. His heart was likes a stone – he hardly had any feeling for them.

May be, just may be, for the past five years he was still waiting for someone to come back in to his life. And it seemed that certain someone hold key to open his heart- _he was one and only._

 

 

                       *************

 

Five years ago, he challenged one his student, Kim Taehyung, whom he privately tutor to improve his

English. And to his surprise, this student took it seriously and earnestly – he never missed the tutorial class, and the regular class, paid 150% attention during his class.

 

“Very sure, you deserve anything if you did it well, **_provided you that you did it well_** …” That were all the words slide out from his lack of filter lip.

“All right, let do this…”the younger accepted the challenged.

 

That were among conversation which happened between them during their first private tutor session. He was under assumption that the younger would never take it seriously. But his predilection had been proven to be all wrong- Kim Taehyung despite his cool look and ‘not-to=take-too- seriously’ demeanour, but when he was into something, he will take it earnestly. He knew what he want, he would get what he want- until one day…Kim Junmyeon denied it.

 

 

“Mr Kim, I love you. Can you please be my boyfriend…” Kim Taehyung let out the words of confession, totally in English.

His eyes widened in shock. Never across in his mind that the younger would use the knowledge that he gained during the English tutor to steal his own English teacher.

“Tae..I say no. If you still want me to be your boyfriend, prove for me that you’re worth for it…” he replied.

 

And that took place during Kim Taehyung’s high school graduation day, his very last day as high school student. Kim Junmyeon agreed to go for a date on that day to fulfil his promise to the younger. Kim Taehyung nailed the challenged as he steadily improved his mark, and during his last two consecutive test, he even hit an A+. Despite of that, Kim Junmyeon didn’t even know by himself why he just let that kind of cruel answers passed from his lip.

 

 

                                                     ***************

Kim Junmyeon was so deep in his own thought that he didn’t realise where his own leg brought him, so he ended up hitting one of the pole. He almost fell, but his forehead was severely throbbed, small bulge already pop out proudly from the impact. He groaned in pain as he gently patted the impact site, and looked at the place where his head hit.

There was a medium size poster featuring a k-pop group, glued at one of the pole surface. His eyes scanned the images and words displayed on it – BTS special visit to Dobong- gu High School.

 

He cursed internally once he finished glimpsing the poster. Who is BTS guy by the way? What on earth they come to his school? And why his school by the way. To be honest to himself, there was almost nothing special in his school. By the way, that was none of his business, right? And because of them, his forehead hit the pole. Instead of blaming himself, he blamed that K pop group as a source of his ugly looking hump on his forehead. He was never into K- pop before, and after all of this, it would mean never forever!!!

Before leaving the place, he peeped again at the poster, one of the group’s member seemed so familiar to him. But never mind, K- pop music is cheap, right? He should keep himself away from them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

He passed through the hall heading toward school office. The hall was crowded by the school students. It must be because of BTS boy. His mind wanted to continue toward intended destination, but his step suddenly stopped, upon hearing one’s velvety husky voice, beautifully singing following the melody. His heart pounded rapidly. Unknowingly, he just let his foot take him toward the source of voice.

Unfortunately, the song was almost finished by the time he arrived at the hall, he stood just merely at the front door.

 

 

**_If I was you boyfriend_ **

**_I’d never let you go_ **

**_Keep you on my arm girl._ **

**_You’d never been alone_ **

**_I can be a gentleman,_ **

**_Anything you want_ **

**_If I was you boyfriend_ **

**_I’d never let you go. …_ **

 

 

One of the BTS’s member was doing single performance and truthfully speaking it utterly breath taking. Once he completely finished his performance, he looked exactly at Kim Junmyeon’s spot. Their eyes locked together. And, Kim Junmyeon didn’t know why he felt so attacked by the other’s glistening eyes. If he was not mistaken, that boy smiled at him.

 

“Thank you guys for supporting me and my group, but special thanks to my English teacher, Kim Junmyeon for teaching me well…”

 

Kim Junmyeon jaw dropped upon hearing that guy’s speech. There was no mistake in it- the guy who was on the stage before him, right there, right now, was the same guy- his English student, Kim Taehyung!!!

He felt so flustered right now that he left before the younger could complete his speech.

 

 

 

 

Kim Junmyeon didn’t even know why he just let Kim Taehyung enter his office room. He was still the same kid who he met five years ago, and he didn’t even change a bit, - he was still the same brat whom he found difficult to handle. Why this kid always give a hard time for him? kid nowadays.

 

“Mr Kim, I know that you didn’t catch my whole performance just now…So, I’ll sing again just for you..” the younger broke the silence between them. “I want to hear your answer after this…’ he added, while his fingers already started to streamed the guitar’s string.

 

 

**_If I was your boyfriend, I’d never let you go,_ **

**_I can take you place you ain’t never been before_ **

**_Baby take a chance or you’ll never ever know_ **

**_I got money in my hands that I’d really like to blow_ **

**_Oh you~_ **

****

**_Chillin by the fire while we eatin’ fondue_ **

**_I don’t know about me but I know about you_ **

**_Say hello to falsetto in three two swag_ **

**_I’d like to be everything you want,_ **

**_Hey girl, let me talk to you_ **

**_If I was your boyfriend, I’d never let you go_ **

****

**_Keep you on my arm girl,_ **

**_You’d never be alone_ **

**_I can be a gentleman,_ **

**_Anything you want_ **

****

**_If I was your boyfriend_ **

**_I’d never let you go_ **

****

**_Tell me what you like yeah_ **

**_Tell me what you don’t_ **

**_I could be you buzz lightyear_ **

**_Fly cross the globe_ **

****

**_Never wanna fight yeah, you_ **

**_Already know_ **

**_Imma make you shine bright like_ **

**_You’re laying in the snow_ **

****

**_Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend_ **

**_You could be my girlfriend until the epic world end_ **

**_Make you dance do a spin and a twirl_ **

**_Voie going crazy on this look like a whirl wind_ **

****

**_I’d like to be everything you want_ **

**_Hey girl, let me talk to yo_ **

**_If I was your boyfriend_ **

**_I’d never let you go_ **

**_Keep you on my arm girl_ **

**_You never be alone_ **

**_I can be a gentleman_ **

**_Anything you want_ **

****

**_If I was your boyfriend_ **

**_I’d never let you go_ **

**_So give me a chance_ **

**_‘cause you’re all I need girl_ **

**_Spend a week with you boy I’ll be_ **

**_Calling you my girlfriend_ **

****

**_If I was if I was your man_ **

**_I’d never leave you girl_ **

**_I just want to~_ **

****

**_If I was you boyfriend_ **

**_I’d never let you go_ **

**_Keep you on my arm girl._ **

**_You’d never been alone_ **

**_I can be a gentleman,_ **

**_Anything you want_ **

**_If I was you boyfriend_ **

**_I’d never let you go._ **

****

****

Once finished, there was a momentary silence again between them. The younger’s eyes kind of seeking for his, and looked deep into him, as if trying to see through his heart.

 

“So, Mr Kim…”

“Just call me Jun…”

“Then it’s a ‘yes’ right?” Kim Taehyung smirked.

“I don’t even say anything…” Kim Junmyeon’s heart in flutter that it didn’t even let his brain worked properly, thus his words. He was so deeply in love… _damn you kid!!Why you’re still the same brat!!_

 

Without warning the Kim Taehyung reached for him- suddenly he felt his lip been crushed by another lip. He found himself didn’t even fight, only allowing the younger one to deepen their passionate kiss. Kim Taehyung slowly back him against the office table. Kim Jumyeon was so carried away by an addictive kiss that he didn’t realise the edge of table already dug his back.

 

“I know it is’ yes’ because I’m the only one who you allow to call you as Jun, right?’ Kim Taehyung asked, full of confident when he pull out himself.

Kim Junmyeon shyly nodded. His heart was going to burst that he could not act right.

“Jun, what happen to your forehead…”Kim Taehyung chuckled.

“Don’t look at it…it’s fucking ugly …” Kim Junmyeon muttered as suddenly remembered he bumped into something. He turned his head away from the younger.

“It’s already late…” Kim Taehyung cupped his face, turned his head back into original position. The younger planted a small peck onto the hump. “Who allow you to say something likes that? Jun you’re still beautiful…no, you even more beautiful…you still look young…”

Wow, the younger was so cheesy.

“So, can I be your boyfriend, Jun??” Kim Taehyung tenderly asked him again.

“I am all yours forever, Tae…Can you sing that song only to me forever?..”

“you don’t even have to ask…”

 

They both had a good fit of laugh.

 

‘Jun..” Kim Taehyung still not get from his romantic mood.

“Yes, my dear.?.”

“Thank you for teaching me this three words in English…”

 

                                 ‘I LOVE YOU’

 

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> A/N; Sorry, there is no smut in this. Kim Taehyung is definition of gentleman, remember??  
> Hope you enjoy my story  
> Feel free to drop any comment, anything…  
> More love to suho+v


End file.
